Norwich and Saggers: Smarter Than the Average Bear
Norwich and Saggers: Smarter Than the Average Bear is a feature-length, no-budget film. Written by Michael 'Brawny' Braunton, and produced on a shoestring budget, it was completed in 2007, released on DVD and screened at a private premiere and eventually uploaded to YouTube in eight parts. Conception and Budget Braunton first conceived the characters of Norwich and Saggers as a pair of detectives for hire. Longtime friend Phil Lambert, who plays Bob Saggers in the film, came up with the names of both characters after mispronouncing both the name of game show host Bob Saget, and the phrase 'oracle of knowledge' during a drunken conversation. Braunton wrote the first draft of the script by hand. The final draft was completed in 2005 and Braunton began to assign starring roles to friends, colleagues and family, reaching out to a local St Clements' church drama group to complete the cast. Production anf filming began on #DATE under Braunton's own production group, Monkey/Spatula Films. Also playing the role of Norwich, Braunton alternated between being in front of and behind the cameras, sharing camerawork with his brother Nick. He assigned friend and co-star Kyle Patterson as director of photography/assistant director. The film was edited by Braunton and released on two-disc DVD. The first disc contained the film with audio commentary track by Braunton as well as commentary by other cast members, and the second disc contained a number of additional features: *"Can You Milk Ferrets?" a 'Making of' featurette helmed by Andy Isaacs (who also starred as Garyth Soup), including cast and crew interviews *An extended look at Gruntfuttock; '' the in-universe chat show *First draft of the script *Music video: 'Loud Guitars and Backing Vocals' *Gag Reel Production and Filming To produce the film, Braunton took a sabbatical from work, purchased his own equipment and cast friends, family and colleagues in myriad roles. The film shot in various locations in Braunton's home town of Poole, Dorset and the surrounding area, including St Clements' Church Hall, The Sloop pub (formerly known as the Conjuror's 1/2 Crown), and the grounds of St Peters' Church in Parkstone. Inspiration Norwich and Saggers takes its inspiration from Michael Braunton's own interests in comedy, science fiction and fantasy. He is a fan of sketch-based and surrealist comedy such as ''Monty Python's Flying Circus and the works of comedians Vic Reeves and Bob Mortimer. He is also a fan of notable authors Robert Rankin and Terry Pratchett, going so far as to name the characters of Prankin and Ratchett after a portmanteau or 'Spoonerism' of the authors' surnames. Characters in Norwich and Saggers frequently break the fourth wall, self-reference, or even refer to other works of popular culture. Characters and events are often pastiches of popular characters, such as Big Pimp Daddy, whose role as part-time informant is similar to the character of 'Huggy Bear' from the TV show Starsky and Hutch. The roles of Norwich and Saggers as small-time detectives for hire were partially inspired by Douglas Adams' work Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Starring Phil Lambert - Bob Saggers / Himself Michael Braunton '(credited as 'Brawny') - The Oracle of Norwich '''Chris Parish '- Narrator '''Tony Collins - Ned Reese Cart / Himself Andy Isaacs '- Mr Zucker / Garyth Soup / Himself '''Georgia Lambert '(credited as Georgia Sargent) - Sister Mary 'Kirsty Collins '(credited as Kirsty O'sullivan) - Doctor Kayleigh Cerisse 'Monique Cooper '- Prankin '''Rosemary Braunton - Ratchett / Delia Gruntfuttock Ian Roth '''- Father Mulligan '''Kyle Patterson - Big Pimp Daddy / Himself Kim Waring (credited as Kim Christopher) - 999 Operator Joseph Diaper '- Joseph the Manservant '''Amber Christopher '- Time 'Continuity Dolphin '- Himself 'Carl Christopher Duggan '- Young Saggers 'Nick Braunton '- Cameraman 'Toby Jones '- Doorman / Himself 'Rebecca Braunton '(credited as Rebecca Welch) - Receptionist / Eve 'Susan Braunton '- Mrs Abrahams 'Alan Braunton '- God 'Rufus '- Dog '''Also: Hazel Christopher, Heather Makiola, Simon Dade, Alex Welch, Stuart Lewbridge, Sophia Hickman, Richard Farquharson, Naomi Farquharson, Sam Dean, Kay-leigh Christopher, Naomi Webb, Carly Wheeler, Matt Waring, Claire Cooper Production Credits Written, Directed by and Music by Michael 'Brawny' Braunton Director of Photography / Assistant Director Kyle Patterson Producers Michael Braunton and Phil Lambert Executive Producers Cyril Braunton, Iona Makiola and Rosemary Braunton Based on characters created by Michael Braunton and Phil Lambert Edited by Michael Braunton